Stargate Universal Sin Episode 5
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: Now allied with the Travelers, John and Sam are recalled for a mission statement briefing... and John's father's wake. They both have to deal with the demons of their past, and the weight of their personal problems is only added to strain of a galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 5 – Pariahs**

A/N: _a few things, Number one is a little clarification about the last chapter. It was meant to culminate in a WTF moment for the Expedition. I contemplated having the fight take place in the forest with the Mini-Drones causing havoc, but since AR-3 don't have the gene, it didn't jive with me to have it there, hence the whole confusion right up till the very end. The Episode Titles do have some meaning to them. (Discord being the opposite of Harmony)_

_Secondly, for those worried about shippiness, i solemnly swear that while i will insinuate, i may even hint at it, but i will not confirm any of the many potential ships i will be introducing. (especially in this chapter and the next) This is a GEN fic that just happens to have some more intimate moments in the next two/three episodes that don't necessarily end in romance. (And you have yet to see Larrin at her finest :P )_

_Secondly... or thirdly for those keeping count, these episodes are turning out HUGE compared to my original thoughts. I guess in order to really show the differences and get into as many characters as possible (The original 10k Draft was pretty much just Sam/John whereas this one has the whole crew + others.) _

_Early Episode! I've gotten ALOT of writing done as this story is just oozing out of my brain.  
_

**--------------------------------**

Captain Nathaniel Parker was in the process of reconsidering his posting here on Atlantis. Certainly it had been fun ride since arriving on the Daedalus a few years ago, and even more he'd never ever thought he would be privy to seeing an entire city launch from an ocean, enter hyperspace, and go to another planet.

He'd seen wildlife that Earth Zoos would kill for, met people who were naturally generous and friendly… unlike many of those on Earth. All he really felt was missing were creature comforts like a convenience store or driving, or some specific government services like the cages that organized schools were.

So now that he lay unconscious on the floor, with only his boxers and t-shirt to cloth him. The first stage of wanting to leave the city of the ancients was there, and wanting to get back to somewhere he wasn't going to get jumped by a mob of kids out of the blue.

Then again…

-----------------------------

"We've rounded up the assailants… Traveler security helped us out too so people know not to try this again."

Sam listened to Major Lorne as he gave his report on the assault and robbery of Captain Parker's equipment. "Did we get all his stuff back?"

Lorne nodded, but then shrugged a bit. "Yeah… his M9 was just dumped, but we got the people who took his clothes and armor. Other then that well… couldn't find his canteen or MRE's. Couldn't find his 499 either."

To that, Sam furrowed her brow. "Pardon?"

Shaking his head from the exhaustion he was feeling. Lorne groaned softly. "Oh… sorry… his Knife… had to order a new one for him and it was hell to find the model number… wish it was just a Ka-Bar but I like these better."

Rolling her eyes, Sam sighed in frustration. "So did they give you a reason?" Before Lorne could answer, Sam held a hand up. "Wait… I can guess." Dejection set upon her, and she realized what she had to do. "They're really not making it easy for us to offer them aid. If this leaks to the IOA…"

Lorne instantly perked up, his expression a little more pleasant. "Well there is good news there. I only used guys I trust and Parker'll keep quiet. Wouldn't be good for his reputation if it leaked that a bunch of kids ambushed him and left him half naked on the floor."

It was easy to understand the Captain's frustration. With just a hint of a smirk Sam asked. "So he'll be alright?"

With a nod, Lorne replied softly. "Yeah… but I'm pretty sure he'll be wanting to head back to Earth soon." He cursed softly under his breath then sighed. "That'll be the fourth experienced Captain I've lost… I don't think we have any replacements from the SGC anytime soon either."

Sam blew the stray strands of blond hair out of the way of her face. "Don't know… I'm still waiting on the SGC's scheduled dial in… in fact…" Right on cue, the stargate activation alarm began to ring. "There they are now…" A worried smile creased her face, each subsequent report from the SGC and IOA just got worse and worse. "So what did you do with the… assailants?"

Lorne shrugged again. "What could I do? They're kids! Jesus the youngest one was 8… barely tall enough to reach my head and as you know I'm not the most vertically gifted person."

Sam winced, Lorne had been spending _far_ too much time with Sheppard and it plainly rubbed off on him. "Well we can't just let them off with a warning."

"Oh no… I restricted them to quarters with their parents, or lacking parents, willing guardians."

It seemed the best reply to the offense, and now Sam knew the information from the SGC was flooding in. An E-Mail from the IOA popped up on her tablet. "I guess that's the best we can do… make sure to include the Travelers in your new security procedures. This _is_ a new planet and I want to start fresh… more of them coming every day and if we're going to work together I want them to trust us."

Nodding his head, Major Lorne got up from the seat across Sam's desk. "No problem. They're actually not all that bad once you get past the whole gravity sickness… but Keller's helpin' em out with that so we should be fine."

"Alright… Dismissed Major." Sam smiled and nodded her assent. She tapped on her tablet and opened up the E-Mail.

It's contents made her freeze with the coffee mug she was sipping 3 inches from her face.

------------------------------

"So I guess you finally get to play with a big gun, first time for everything huh?"

John fought his wince, he really did, but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to let Larrin get away with that insinuative comment despite enjoying the Traveler Blaster now strapped to his thigh. "Guess that goes for both of us eh?"

Her look of sultry surprise was interrupted by Radek and Mila as they worked on the ancient computer system. "Would you two get a room already!? I'm trying to listen to Raddy Boy here!"

Despite the obvious embarrassment at being called out by a 14 year old, the look of sheer frustration and borderline patience on Dr. Zelenka's face was worth it all. "Oh Raddy Boy? Make a friend Dr Z?"

His jest met with only a grimace, and John chuckled loudly even as Larrin did. The Traveler woman kept her voice soft. "Ha! He wishes…" She turned to Sheppard and smirked. "Actually on that note… that lovely Major Lorne is supposed to assign quarters to me and my staff…"

Potentially seeing where she was going with this, John attempted a pre-emptive strike. "Long as there's a wide gap between our rooms I'm happy."

Larrin raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, but met his attack with an equally sharp rebuttal. "Ohh… do I affect you that much?"

To his great relief, a head poked in the room. A rather distinctive blond one that made his spine stiffen just a bit. "Colonel..! What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Her face wasn't its typical smile, instead the crease of worry was quite apparent on her. "Hey… John, Larrin."

The Traveler woman nodded. "Colonel Carter." She then smacked Sheppard on the arm. "See? You love women who tell you what to do."

John winced _really _hard since Larrin couldn't see, and made an expression for Sam to _please _exfiltrate him. "Story of my life… Need something Colonel?"

Sam for that matter was a little taken aback by Larrin's not so subtle flirting. She took a moment to furrow her brow in surprise, then cleverly disguised it as she looked at Radek flutter his arms around in frustration as Mila spliced together 2 of this Tablets into one stronger device. "Wow… how long has she been around technology?"

Noticing that Sam wasn't really interested in teasing Sheppard, Larrin acquiesced to answering her. "Since she was a rugrat. Grew up in the engine room of Katana's ship; her parents were killed in a Wraith raid and Katana's taken care of her since. She's a tough kid though… one of our best engineers."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little camaraderie. At that age, she was the brainiac who had dismantled her stereo along with a few other electronics and built a police scanner. Of course that was nothing compared to the hyperdrives Mila worked on.

Pushing those thought aside, Sam got to her point of coming down here. "Yes well… I'm actually here to steal Colonel Sheppard for a bit."

With a snort, Larrin softly slapped Sheppard on the back. "And good riddance, can't ever get rid of him on my own."

John mouthed a '_thank you'_ to Sam, but seeing her odd expression realized that it wasn't a merciful thing she was taking him away for. He nodded to both Larrin and Mila, and repressed another snort as Radek rubbed the bridge of his nose. Attempting to teach a 14 year old Traveler about how Naquadah generators worked in tandem with a Zero Point module wasn't the easiest thing ever.

Now out in the hallway, Sam led him to a more private corner and spoke softly. "John… I uhh… I'm not too sure how to put this…"

Completely misunderstanding her, John groaned softly. "Whoa hey… don't worry. Sure she's attractive but I know my place. 'sides, she's already proved how much she likes kicking my ass and I'm in no mood for round 3."

Snorting with the sheer hilarity of his words, Sam struggled to remain in control. Although it was nice to know Sheppard could keep control of how high (or in this case low) his fly would remain, it only made what she had to say now even more difficult. "_Oh Lord…._ That's… reassuring… somewhat. But umm… that's not what I needed to talk to you about."

John cocked his head, noting how serious she was getting and narrowed his eyes. "It's not the IOA is it? They haven't called us back have they?"

Frustration began to set in, John was being _way _too observant. "Well… yes and no. We've been recalled for a mission statement briefing... But…" Seeing that John was ready with another statement, she decided to get it over with. "…it's about you John… I just got the news… your father had a massive heart attack last night." John instantly became impassive. The shock barely registering "I'm sorry John… he passed away."

--------------------------------

John sat on the edge of his bed and traced the seams of his leather armband. So many people had different opinions on why he wore it. Some assumed he had a scar, others figured his wrist just needed some support from having to carry a P90 all the time. Still others were convinced it had some special meaning about his childhood. Almost no one knew the real truth… certainly no one on Atlantis except for Dr Keller and Carson… both of whom had sworn under Doctor Patient confidentiality and threat of dismemberment from John.

The ironic thing was a few people were right… but he'd never say who… or why.

"_Hey."_

John looked up and saw Ronon standing at his door. The Satedan was dressed in his typical leather clothing and looked angry. "Hey."

"Heard about your dad."

John nodded, and he cleverly played off his admiring of the high quality leather band. "Yeah… heading back for a few days…" he looked up at Ronon and knew what he wanted to say. It was strange to know someone that well. "It's okay Ronon… I'll be okay on my own."

Ronon shook his head, but sighed heavily. "Teyla's got me helping her with the refugees… otherwise I wouldn't give you a choice."

A smirk crossed his lips, and he knew that it was the right thing. Teyla had been having a very hard time and John made sure either he or Ronon was with her to give their support. Major Lorne had surprisingly been a great help as well and he appreciated it. "Good to know…" he looked up and snorted. "… 'sides, I'll have Carter with me. Who better to keep me out of trouble then my boss?"

A smile crossed Ronon's mouth, and he growled his assent with a nod before leaving the door.

Truth be told John wanted Ronon to come with him… not only for the support, but there was so much on Earth that he wanted the Satedan to experience… Ferris Wheels for instance.

------------------------

"_Why are you doing this?"_

Talia asked herself the same question. This was strictly a moment of curiosity… seeing Dr McKay looking up at her with his greasy skin and parched mouth. The look of raw hatred inside. "You threaten our existence. That is why we do this."

His voice was weak, almost too weak to even hear. "_please… stop…"_

Pleading? Did the Doctor not understand that as machines a thing such as mercy simply did not exist? "Why?"

The man began to sob, he'd just gone through another simulation that showed him back on his home planet where the Wraith had found it. The devastation was unyielding, and Oberoth's inclusion of his sister's offspring was especially effective in creating the needed brain chemistry changes in the Doctor's mind. "_It hurts… I…"_

He didn't finish the sentence. Talia simple watched in curiosity.

--------------------------------

Sam wasn't sure what to think as she laughed at Vala's pigtails flying around as the former Goa'uld host came running at her. "Samantha!"

It was with a hearty chuckle that Sam braced herself to catch Vala as she took her in a warm embrace. "Vala! It's good to see you again."

Behind Vala, the others of her former team were waiting for the cutesy attack to finish. "Oh come on Vala, Sam's a big girl now, Full Bird and all!"

Sam couldn't resist and smiled at her old friend and co-leader of SG-1. "Hey Cam… good to see the pants are still on."

The Lieutenant Colonel got a little defensive and tugged softly on his belt buckle. "Yeah well… all these USAF belt buckles started to get expensive…"

One more person stood there with his genuine smile and a smooth face to Sam's delight. "Hey Sam, good to see you back home… even if it's only for a few days."

Sam didn't hesitate and moved forward to take Daniel Jackson into a hug. "Ohhh.. Daniel…" No more words needed to be said. They both knew they loved each other like brother and sister. Sam turned to them and laughed softly. "I'm guessing Teal'c is on Dakara?"

Cameron nodded and hitched his finger over his shoulder. "We actually just got back from Chulak, Some former Ori were a little too convinced when some magician started making flames appear. We left Rak'nor a message and he said he'd get it to Teal'c. We've got to leave tomorrow anyway for a delegation thingy."

With a nod, and a regripping of her bag over her shoulder, Sam nodded and began to walk towards the locker room at the SGC. "Hopefully he can get here before I leave… I'm expected in Washington in 2 days and I'm not sure how long they want me to stay."

Vala clicked her tongue nad shook her head. "Oh that new Mr. Coolidge fellow's a real jerk. Can you believe he called _me_ Honey?"

Daniel shrugged and took a few steps faster. "Oh I'm still not sure he's not _wrong. _not that he's right mind you."

Both Sam and Vala gave him murderous glares, but Sam couldn't help but smile. Daniel and Vala had their ups and downs, but at the heart of it they were still great friends… Sam often wondered why nothing ever came of it. But quickly pushing that out of her mind, she began to think about all the things that had happened over the past few weeks.

Her former team made no mention of it, even as they joked around about old times, Sam's only bringing a single duffel, speculations on how stupid the IOA's argument was going to be… Sam was instead curious about other things… things of a somewhat more personal nature.

Washington had changed in meaning for her several times… When the SGC started, Washington was where Robert Kinsey was… a thorn in the side of the SGC and someone she wouldn't mind introducing to the Wraith… they had more in common than one might think at first.

Then it became somewhere that she rarely visited, but was intrinsically linked to. With the IOA beginning to take control over all Off-world operations, she found herself sending mail with a DC postal code more and more often.

But then it changed again… a new postal code and a new senior officer. Major General Jack O'Neill… Director of Homeworld Security…

"_I just want for you to be happy."_

Hah… like it's a light switch… you can just flick it on and off and suddenly you become happy. How can you be happy when you're dedicated to a job that keeps you from having what you really want?

But that was a question in and of itself… what did she actually want?

--------------------------

John sighed as he switched clothes into his form fitting suit. It wasn't often he got to wear this civilian clothing and he recalled people telling him he looked good in it. He checked his appearance in the mirror and sighed again. He'd been dreading this day for a long time… something that very few people could understand simply because they didn't have all the facts.

A voice came from behind, and John turned to face her. "Hey… nice suit… you look pretty spiffy."

John smirked, it had been awhile since Sam had joked around and it felt nice to have that level of trust with his commanding officer. Then again the SGC really needed locker rooms with doors. "Thanks Sam. Not often I have to wear it…" It was the truth. Very rarely did he ever feel the need to dress up and the well made suit showed just how much of a shame it was.

Sam moved closer and admired the suit. "Is that Armani?"

"Yeah… i've had it forever… surprised it still fits."

Brushing some lint off his shoulder, Sam gave his deltoid a soft squeeze. She tried to think of something else to say but knew it wasn't easy for him… she distinctly knew what it was like to lose a father.

John for his part could feel that she wanted to give her support. So he tried to play it off. "It's okay Sam. I'm okay… really. The wake is today and I'll be alright for tomorrow's briefing with the IOA." He'd offered to assist Sam with anything that might come up at the IOA, and she agreed as having more than one witness made for a stronger case. But that wasn't what she was here to do.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted some company."

It wasn't at all what John was expecting, and he froze in the middle of attaching the simple clip on tie he'd borrowed from Sergeant Siler. "Uhh…"

Sam patted his shoulder and sighed. "Look… John… we're not expected in Washington until tomorrow… SG-1's out on a mission and there's a ton I could do in the meantime… but to be honest... I know you don't want to go alone."

It was the truth, and John for a moment wished that Ronon had been able to join him. He turned to Sam, taking extra care to make sure his face was unemotive. "… Thanks Sam…"

In Sam's mind, she knew at least a part of the pain John must be feeling. Losing one's father wasn't an easy thing to handle… She had the inkling that John wasn't on the best of terms with his family… again something she could relate to. "No problem..."

-----------------------------

The large house John drove them up to was impressive. Sam knew that his family was an old money family, Patrick Sheppard being the founder and CEO of an energy utility company. The fact that John never spoke of it wasn't too surprising though. "Big house… you grew up here?"

John shrugged as he pulled the black rental Crown Victoria into the parking area at the front. "Partially. We moved around a bit…"

Sam noted that there were a lot of people milling about, way more than would be expected for simple social reasons. "Lots of people… guess your dad must have been pretty popular."

"If you count all the employees and foreign nationals…"

The scorn in his voice was muted, but not hidden. Sam didn't mention it though and once the car was parked, she stepped out of the car. John quickly got out as well and motioned for her to follow him.

A man who looked somewhat similar to John was at the front talking to some guests, but seeing John arrive quickly excused himself and walked over.

Dave knew that John would have likely heard about what happened, but having so much trouble getting into contact with him at Peterson had led him to believe he wasn't going to show. Now though as he watched his brother and a rather attractive blond woman in a simple black dress walk up to the stoop. He faced off with John and nodded his head softly. "John."

John nodded back. "Dave."

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Sam could see the hint of animosity between them, but she understood that in respect for their father, they were keeping it on the downlow. "Well… I came as soon as I heard."

The tension between the brothers was hardly noticeable as they shook hands, but that in itself was telling… Sam always hugged her brother. Dave nodded and continued. "It's good to see you, I contacted your unit commander at Peterson but… well sometimes it's like those messages don't reach you."

Sam could feel the pain on John's face, barely expressed beyond his stony glance. "Well… Air Force keeps me busy."

Feeling the introduction was over, Dave looked to Sam. "And this…?"

John flinched slightly and remembered he wasn't alone. "Oh! Yeah uh… this is Colonel Samantha Carter…" he turned and motioned with his head as he spoke. "Sam, meet Dave. My brother."

Holding out her hand, Dave took it elegantly and gave it a gentlemanly shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise… so you two are…?"

Feeling just a hint of insinuation to his voice, John quickly spat out. "She's my commanding officer… we've got business to attend to later and…"

Dave nodded, John always did have his way with the ladies. "Right… I'm sure _deep space telemetry_ can really take up a lot of your time." The sarcasm was uncalled for, but Dave looked back to John and his features softened. "Anyway… I think we should talk John."

Keeping his voice calm, John nodded slightly. "Yeah."

In a contrary move to what Sam was thinking, Dave nodded back and eloquently spoke. "I'll catch up with you later…"

The business type looking man turned and walked back towards his guests. They greeted him warming and left John standing alone with Sam. Certainly the tension in the air was thick enough to need a knife to cut.

Neither really said anything more, Sam understanding that John needed some time to himself but eventually might want to talk. Sam took that moment to look around and was surprised to find a few old friends of hers from university. They had joined Patrick Sheppard's company as researchers and the shock of seeing Sam Carter astrophysicist extraordinaire kept her busy.

John in the meanwhile took a moment to go and view the casket which had been ornamentally placed in the solarium. The picture of his dad smiling on top reminded him of all those times in the past. The arguments… the decisions that took him completely out of the equation…

Even underneath his suit, John could still feel the armband wrapped around his wrist. And now as he stared at the closed casket where his father lay… the urge to shed a tear was there.

But after everything that was happening in this galaxy and the other where he lived and worked… it just wouldn't come out.

---------------------------------

"Figures… Dad always did want the best working for him."

Sam smiled softly, and blew a sigh as she took a sip of the champagne from the flute she'd grabbed from the table. It had been so long since she'd attended any sort of function like this and she felt sort of lost. Speaking socially wasn't a problem, but when they asked what she did and she said she was a full bird colonel for the Air Force and their _"deep space telemetry"_ program… instead of the leader of a fantastical island city 2.7 million light years away… "Yeah… Catherine was one of the best chemists I'd ever known. We even offered her a job at the SGC years ago but…" Sam chuckled, "Well your dad offered her more money."

John chuckled as well, it was well known his father was a fair employer and those that worked for him really did like him. It was only cruel irony that John had for a time in his life hated his guts.

They were seated on a small wooden fence watching the people go by. John couldn't help but notice that Sam looked a lot less soldierly and much more womanly in her black dress… a strong contrast to her almost sparkly blue eyes. "Yeah… story of my life… Money makes the world go round and Dad liked it when the world went around _him._" He gave a low chuckle and took a sip of the beer he'd grabbed off the table.

Sam didn't really know what to say, so she used a situational topic. "So you said you were only here a few years… where else did you live?"

John shrugged, and recalled the years gone past. "Uhh well… first house I remember is the mansion in New York. A few hours north of Manhattan. Then there was the penthouse in Manhattan… as well as some country houses in Massachusetts… finally ended up here."

"So you were here before you went to university?"

John nodded, and again he started laughing. "Yeah… _ha ha ha_… couldn't wait to get outta here."

Sam knew very little about John's personal life… his CSV was full of blacked out sections and almost nothing before he was promoted to Captain remained. With a small smirk, she realized her own must have looked just as bad. "Oh… You mind if I ask why?"

As uncomfortable as he was, John trusted Sam enough to give a little information about that time in his life. If the coming days and weeks were anything like he was envisioning, then certainly he would need her to trust him. "Well let's just say my dad's idea of teenage rebellion was going to Stanford instead of Harvard…'

Sam laughed out loud, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. It was the geekiest thing she'd ever heard John say and it was unbelievably funny. "_Oh lord_… "

John smiled and chuckled softly at her reaction, and saw off in the distance someone he thought he recognized… _'nah… couldn't be her.'_ He looked back to Sam and kept listening.

"So he wanted you to study business?"

"Yeah…" John sighed his reply, remembering how boring he found financial math to be. Not that his actual major was any less boring… but thanks to his special forces assignments, he'd been able to erase that from his CSV. He rubbed his wrist appreciatively. "Hell he had my whole life planned out by the time I was fourteen. If he'd had his way I'd be wearing Armani a lot more often."

The humor wasn't as encouraging as one might think. Sam couldn't help but feel John was repressing his angst and covering it with the lighthearted comedy. At least he was getting stuff out he'd never done before. "It would have been Atlantis's loss…"

John smiled, and noted that she was being genuine. "Thanks… I think." With a look around, John saw Dave off to the side laughing and talking with the minister handling the wake. His smile eroded just a bit… enough for Sam to see.

Feeling the need to say something, Sam whispered softly. "Looks like your brother is dealing with this alright."

John scoffed, and took another sip of his beer. "Yeah… that's what he does best. Deal with stuff."

It was painfully obvious that there was a rift between them, and Sam didn't really know what to do but plow on. "Well… my brother's like that too…"

John turned again and furrowed his brow appreciatively. "Didn't know you had a brother."

Now Sam became a little bashful… another commonality with her second in command. "Well… I don't see him too often anymore… the uhh… The mountain kept me pretty busy and the…" A moment of hesitation. How does one stealthily describe Atlantis? "… The Island keeps me busy nowadays too."

John couldn't help but chuckle at her wording. It was interesting to think that Sam had been part of the SGC from the very beginning. How had that affected her life? Surely 12 years of classified work in how many? 4 galaxies? "You and me both…" He looked back into the crowd and instantly stiffened. "Aw nuts…"

"Excuse me?"

John got up from his seat and turned his head towards Sam. "Uhh… don't know if you know this or not… but I used to be married."

_That_ certainly came as a shock to Sam. His CSV had said nothing about that. "Uhh… okay… why are you…?"

Replying to her before it was too late, John muttered quickly. "Cuz she's coming this way."

Sam looked up and saw a rather attractive brunette heading towards them, she got up as well and saw just how uncomfortable John looked.

The woman walked up and looked a little uncomfortable herself. "Hi John."

John shrugged and nodded. "Nancy."

After a second's hesitation, Nancy moved forward and gave John a sympathetic hug. "I'm very sorry."

A nod later, and they let go. John took a second, remembered Sam was behind him, and motioned. "Uhh Nancy, this is Samantha, Sam, meet Nancy."

Nancy moved forward and gave Sam and handshake. "Hi… nice to meet you…" She looked at how the two of them were standing rather close… a certain comfort between them. "…So are you two…?

John instantly bristled and winced. Sam hid most of her grimace but it wasn't the first time she'd been asked. Evidently, she was pretty close to John's _type._ "Uhh no… we work in the same base."

Seeing that Sam was giving him just a hint of annoyance, John vetoed any further argument. "She's my boss… should have added Colonel to the introductions."

Nancy smiled softly, and despite wanting to say something flirtive, knew better. "Oh so you're both Air Force?"

Two nods, and John took back the reins. "Yeah… so uhh… how long are ya here for?"

"Just today… gotta head back to Washington so umm..."

Sam simply remained silent and tolerated this. She was here for John and knew better than to get into this personal conversation. Taking a moment Nancy was distracted, Sam stealthily moved off and sat back down on the fence where she was before. John for that matter appreciated it and figured it would be better to get this done faster. "So… you still with Homeland Security?"

Nancy perked up a bit and nodded idly. "Yeah! Yeah actually I uhh… I just got promoted. I'm a director now."

"Oh… congrats." It ended awkwardly there, and John struggled to think of something to say. It took a few seconds but he finally plowed through. "So uh… how's Greg?"

"Grant."

John didn't even bother wincing, he simply didn't care and wanted to get out of this conversation as soon as possible. He wished he could do what Carlin often promoted and excuse himself to try and clog a toiler. "Grant. Right."

"He uh… he would have come but he's trying a case in Phoenix so…"

"Oh, sounds like he's doing well." Perhaps John said it a little tactlessly, but this was the woman whom he'd sworn to be loyal to... and he had, until she said she couldn't take it anymore.

Nancy felt awkward as well and kept nodding idly. "Yeah he uhh… yeah he is." Another awkward moment, and she pushed through to what she wanted to say. "You know… your dad was always very good to me."

It hurt John to hear those words. The lingering feelings for this woman in front of him were just too much and he had to let her know how he felt about what happened. "Yeah… well in _his_ mind, marrying you was probably the best thing I ever did." In a way, John had felt the same thing for a long time... until he walked through the gate and took his first steps in Atlantis.

It was obvious John's words had their intended effect, and Nancy's smile was now laced with bitterness. Sam winced softly as she watched from her seat on the fence nearby and knew that the conversation she couldn't hear wasn't going well.

Nancy nodded once more and decided how to end this. "Ok… well it was good to see you again John… take care of yourself." She turned to the side and waved to Sam. "It was nice meeting you Colonel."

With a final look, Nancy turned and walked away from the Lieutenant Colonel. John sighed softly and turned to Sam as she stood behind him . "Uhh… sorry about that."

Sam for her matter had an inkling of how it felt to leave someone you cared about. In fact… she could see that despite their mutual… grievances… there was still something between those two. She wondered exactly how they'd reached that point... maybe someday John would tell her. "It's okay John… I can't imagine this is easy for you."

Blowing a heavy sigh, John nodded. "I need a drink."

Furrowing her brow, Sam looked back at the fence where he'd left his drink. "But you've got…" she did a small double take, as a waiter had already grabbed their half empty drinks and was walking away. "… Oh."

John nodded and groaned softly as he waved her along. "Welcome to _my_ life."

----------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

They'd just taken their seats and were waiting for the bartender when the young woman sidled up. Sam couldn't help but wonder just how often this happened and felt the inexplicable and irrational urge of jealousy. John certainly seemed to attract the beautiful ones. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?"

John turned and furrowed his brow. "Uhh… yes?"

The young woman looked over to Sam and furrowed her brow. "Colonel Samantha Carter?"

Sam nodded and became a little worried. "Yes… I'm sorry do I know you?"

The young woman shook her head and kept her voice calm. "My name is Ava Dixon, I used to work for a man Colonel Sheppard knew, Henry Wallace."

Both USAF officers hid their surprise. But John kept his answer calm. "Sorry, don't ring a bell."

Ava leaned in slowly and lowered her voice. "Look, I realize you have to keep up appearances in public, but I don't have time to play games. Henry Wallace was the man who kidnapped your colleague, Doctor Rodney McKay, and forced him to work on a highly illegal research project involving alien technology ..."

Once she said Rodney's name, John began to lean in, Sam herself was surprised and ready to _quarantine_ this woman who obviously knew way more than she should. John's quick grasp was almost brutal in its simplicity, his voice rough with anger. "_Who the hell are you?!_"

"We need to talk… but not here."

John looked over to Sam and noticed her idle nod. It sucked to have to leave now… so soon after arriving. But the threat this woman posed was greater than anything that might be happening here.. .even his father's wake.

It didn't take long for them to casually drag Ava over to the front lawn where the car was parked. But just as John was heading out, he noticed Dave quickly move over to speak to him. He shot a desperate look to Sam and her nod told him he'd have a minute.

Dave walked up to John and looked somewhat dejected. "John… I think we should probably…"

There was no time, and John needed to get out of here for more reasons than one. "Look… something's come up… I've gotta go."

His eyes narrowing, Dave spoke incredulously. "It's Dad's wake."

John knew Dave had meant for the words to hurt, but Dave just didn't know the threat level. "I know… but this is work-related."

John's brother looked over to where Sam escorted Ava into the car, the strong strides he saw in her told him what he needed to know. "Oh. Oh. What is it, top secret, national security, that sort of thing?"

It was plain Dave was annoyed, and John tried to keep his calm. "Yeah, something like that."

A moment of hesitation, and Dave spoke candidly. "You know, this is so typical."

John had been ready to turn, but hearing Dave be so aggressive angered him. "Well if you've got something to say, just say it."

A stronger pose, and Dave made his point clear. "Look, there's just one thing I wanna know. What's your level of expectation here?"

A blink of his eyes, and a mild double take laced John's reply. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, are you gonna challenge the will?"

The amount of anger in John's veins was incredible. He loved his brother… but the man knew nothing of the threats this world faced. Dave knew absolutely nothing about living on Atlantis and not having ot deal with petty affairs such as this. It was impossible for John to reply immediately.

Dave for that matter took his non-reply as one of it's own. "I have no idea what it says, of course, but I think I can guess."

"_That's_ what you wanna talk about? You wanna talk about money?!"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? You've been gone a long time, John. It's not such a stretch."

It was too much, and John only stood 3 feet away from his brother. He knew the will probably left him a significant amount of money, stocks, and other things that to a normal person would be high on the list of things to take care of.

But John wasn't a normal person anymore. He was military commander of Atlantis. And after everything that had happened in the past few weeks he had absolutely no more patience for ignorance. Dave's ignorant and offensive characterization of him had been the straw that broke his camel's back.

The punch was straight and powerful, but Dave fell back so quickly it barely did any real damage. John's knuckles split open on his brother's face, the business man staggered back from the blow. "Yeah well you've got _nothing _to worry about!"

John turned around, uncaring of the dozen or so patrons of his father's wake up turned and gasped upon hearing Dave's grunt of pain… the loud smack of John's fist against his brother's face. Dave took a second to recover, then stumbled back up to his feet. "Hey!"

John had already taken a few steps towards the rental car, Sam had a look of shock, but was unwilling to get involved in his family affairs. He stopped but didn't turn back to face his brother.

Dave wiped the blood off his lips and yelled at John's back. "If you think I've got the wrong impression of you, it's not my fault! You're the one who left, remember? _I_ stayed. _I_ looked after Dad! _I_ ran the business while you're off doing God knows what!"

John was already furious, he never wanted to come back here again. "Well that's just what Dad wanted wasn't it? So don't worry about your _inheritance_!"

A woman came up to Dave and handed him a few napkins, they all looked at John as he took the final steps to the car. Dave got out one final sentence before John slammed the door shut. "No it's not John! Dad regretted what happened right up till the end…"

He had more to say, but John took his seat in the driver's side while Sam sat in the passenger side with her backup Sig Sauer P229 hidden beneath her hand. "You okay?"

John _wasn't _okay. It had been just like arguing with his father before… just like all the times his input was completely ignored and his life decisions made without his consent. John wasn't okay, but he would be as soon as he left. "Yeah."

The car skidded out of the front lawn, John pushing the engine right to the speed limit. Escaping the past life of his once more.

It wasn't till they were a few miles out that Sam pulled out the first aid kit underneath her seat. "John… this is good. Stop the car."

Two knuckles were cut open and bleeding, John's wrath had been so instant that he hadn't even noticed the pain. He saw that Sam wanted to stop the car to both interrogate Ava, and also get his hand some treatment. "Yeah…"

Neither said anything about what happened. Sam _wanted_ to ask him if he was okay, all of a sudden everything made sense about her second in command and she just wanted to help him. But that's just it. John Sheppard never asked for help in the first place.

With the car now parked on the side of the interstate, John allowed Sam to bandage his hand while they talked to Ava.

Ava for that matter quickly jumped into it. "I would have come to you sooner, but you were a hard man to find… I never expected to run into you Colonel Carter."

Sam and John looked at each other momentarily, John kept his voice low. "All right, you've got our attention. What's this all about?"

Ava nodded and began to recount her tale…

------------------------------

"Alright… it looks like just a mild allergic reaction… probably to something he ate…" Jennifer patted the little boy's shoulder and handed him a small vial of pills. "Take one every 4 hours until the rash leaves. And if this happens again try and remember what it was that you ate okay?"

The young boy smiled and nodded. His mother sighed and gave Jennifer a hug. "Thank you Doctor… I've been so worried the past few days."

Jennifer nodded and motioned to Teyla and Ronon. "You should thank Ronon and Teyla here. They recognized the symptoms and called me down. Don't hesitate if something comes up okay?"

The woman smiled and laughed softly as the child downed a pill, then rushed forward and hugged Jennifer. "Thank you Doctor… Thank you so much."

Teyla moved forward, Ronon standing right behind her for any help she might need. She took a hold of Jennifer's shoulder and gently pulled the young boy off her leg. "Now now Tidus, If you insist on attaching yourself to Dr Keller's leg, she will not be able to help other young ones such as yourself."

The kid laughed softly and finally let go. He jumped back into his mother's arms all without saying a word.

Jennifer looked back to Ronon and Teyla and saw their smiled… and also the look of calm impression Ronon's face had.

------------------------------

"Well… if this were a social visit we'd be in my office… if you were trying to kill me I'd be dead already. So what do I owe the pleasure of such a clandestine meeting? And in such lovely attire I might add."

Sam and John hadn't bothered getting changed and once they had the full story from Ava, Sam was insistent upon telling General O'Neill first. "Uhh good to see you too Sir… it's… well it's complicated sir."

Jack shut the door to his car and smiled deviously at Sam. He felt just a hint of jealously as it was obvious the two had come from somewhere fancy… Was Sheppard's hand bandaged? "Oh do tell… I love detailed stories so."

Both Atlanteans looked to each other, sighed, then recounted the tale that Ava Dixon who was still in the car behind them had told. Once they were done, Jack's reaction was totally understandable

"_Say whaat!?"_

Sam winced at seeing General O'Neill hit the roof. Granted Homeworld security _was_ his job so it made sense for him to be just slightly annoyed. "We're pretty surprised too Sir, from what Ms. Dixon tells us, Dr, Poole is back at the lab trying to figure out a way of recalling the Replicator."

John stood a little behind Sam with an equally frustrated look. "We're gonna need to deal with this fast Sir. We might even have to postpone the meeting with the IOA tomorrow."

With a nod, Sam agreed. "The replicator is…"

Now pacing back and forth in the parking lot of the Washington Homeworld Security building, Jack let out a small yelp of frustration and nearly yanked his hair out. _"Are you two kidding!? _If the IOA hears about this, _Wham_! There goes any chance of you convincing them to Evac Pegasus…! No… you two _so_oo can't be involved in this!"

Sam was a little surprised by Jack's reaction, and while seeing that he was trying to help them, felt a little coddled. "With all due respect sir… we _are_ the best equipped to deal with it."

"Don't I know it?" The General cursed softly and rubbed his face in frustration. "… who knows about this?"

John shrugged and looked to Sam. "Uhh… Just Colonel Carter and myself sir. She recommended we come to you since Homeworld Security _is_ your branch."

With a nod, Sam winced just slightly as she spoke. "We would have reported it officially, but I thought it might be better to deal with it quietly."

Jack scoffed and rubbed his hands together. "Why is it that no one can ever come to me with good news? Does this face look like it enjoys stress?" A muted laugh from Sam, and a wince of sympathy from John later and Jack sighed. "Give me the girl… I'll make a few discrete calls… We'll deal with the replicator and hopefully the IOA will never find out."

With a shrug of his shoulders, John had to let his thoughts be known. "Well sir… all due respect… what difference does a human built replicator have to do with their decision on Pegasus?"

Sam sighed and looked to John. "The IOA loves to make connections between completely separate things."

General O'Neill tapped his temple as if telling John to think. "Come on Sheppard… _think._ If a human built replicator can cause this much panic… how much would a _real_ replicator cause if they came to Earth? The IOA covers _all_ their bases and even the bleachers. They hear about this and they'll _never_ allow you to send people through."

It was clandestine, and John's hand still hurt, but for some reason John knew that General O'Neill was right. "…I understand. So what should we do now?"

Jakc groaned softly and shook his head. "Nothing. You two just go to your hotel, get ready for the meeting tomorrow, and leave this to me. I've still got friends who can keep quiet so any luck and you'll never hear about this again."

It seemed the only logical course to take, and Sam looked to John. "Go bring Ava would you?"

With a nod, John left the two former teammates alone. Sam looked at Jack and sighed softly… considering what to say. "I…"

Jack held his hand up an interrupted. "Carter…" Jack sighed as well, it had been a hard thing to see her walk away from Earth to go to Atlantis… and Jack knew that Sam wasn't about to leave Atlantis anytime soon. "… You need to focus on your hearing. I'm still gonna try and be there but if I can't then you know I'm busy covering this… you can't afford to let this get out any further."

Sam gulped, and knew it was the truth. "Yeah… thank you sir." A moment of hesitation… like all the ones before. "So umm… what's new?"

A blank stare was all Jack could give. But his voice was calm and gentle. "Nothing much… new TV… Jaffa sweet cakes…" What else could he say? Anything beyond platonic and the IOA would come down on them like a bag of hammers. "…you?"

There wasn't much on her end to say as well. "Well… nothing really… You know all about Atlantis…"

"The Dress?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Jack used his fingers to signal her black dress. His eyes went everywhere and Jack made no sign of apologizing. "The dress? That fancy suit Sheppard's wearing? His _hand?_"

Sam for that matter didn't care too much. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her in a dress, Jack had seen so much more in 8 years of working together. "Oh… umm… well… I'm not sure if you got the brief or not… but umm… John's dad just died. We just came from his wake."

As if the conversation couldn't get even more awkward, now there was yet another death to think about. "Ah… and you went with him?"

Sam nodded, not seeing any incredulity or jealousy in Jack's eyes or voice, he seemed to be just honestly curious. "Well…He's my XO… and he needed a friend."

It was something Jack could relate to… standing by Sam's side when they buried Janet… and then later Jacob. "Ah… well… good to know you're keeping on top of things."

There wasn't a chance for anymore conversation as John returned with Ava Dixon in tow. "Here we are…"

Jack looked to Ava and rolled his eyes. "So exactly how long have you been working on these replicators?"

Ava let an annoyed breath out of her nose before replying. "I told Colonel's Sheppard and Carter… he can't replicate. And we need to get to Dr Poole right away."

"Right… before that though you and me are gonna go for a little walk and chat…" He looked to John and Sam. "Tomorrow. If I'm not there I'll call. Don't mess this up."

Sam nodded and sighed softly. "Yes sir…"

Without anymore words, General O'Neill took the young woman and led the way to his office. John and Sam looked at each other, and wondered if things could get any worse.

-----------------------------

"So it's like a giant ring but without the ring?"

Radek had slowly been getting used to Mila's intriguing way of speaking. The lack of standardized terms was getting to him for awhile, but now it made more sense. "Well… sort of. Look here. See the way the hyperspace generators are working together to create a stable singularity instead of the window to subspace?"

Mile looked at the screen, and scratched her head. "You mean the circle with the lines and how it's getting smaller?"

If one were just looking and not reading, then yes, Mila was right. "Uhh.. correct… But that requires enormous amounts of power… much more than even our combined energy sources could create."

"So we get more!"

Radek rolled his eyes and pushed the plate with sandwiches over to the young girl. He'd found that peanut butter did a miraculous job silencing her. "Unfortunately it's not that easy. Here…"

The little girl _loved_ peanut butter and quickly took a voracious bite. What she did with the calories was a complete mystery to Radek… but it didn't matter. The mystery of this "Wormhole Drive" was slowly coming undone… it just had to be so ridiculously complicated that even a minute error would cause devastation.

-----------------------------

"You sure you're up for this John? I mean…"

Sam was watching as John worked on getting his tie straight in the locker room of Langley Air Force Base. They were expected in the IOA's HQ in 3 hours and John just couldn't get his Dress Blues to fit right. "You came with me… I'm going with you."

It was a strange sentiment, but Sam appreciated his support. "Thanks… Your hand okay?"

John flexed his fist experimentally, the stitches still hurt slightly, but Langley's medics were good at their job. "… Yeah… sorry you had to see that."

Sam felt sympathy for her XO. She knew what it was like to have problems with family… and while she'd _never_ struck Mark, the urge was known to appear. "It's okay… it's none of my business…"

It was meant as a way out for John, but he could feel the sting of trust breaking between them. He kept his voice low as he sighed and explained. "…He thought I showed up to contest the will."

"Sorry?"

"My brother… Dave… he thought I showed up to fight him on my father's will…"

Sam's jaw dropped a bit at the realization. Certainly that had been the last thing she would have expected. "Uhh… wow… that's um…" If Mark had said the same thing to her, she certainly might have snapped at him. Perhaps not break his jaw, but certainly do more than simple chatting. "That's….."

John tried again to straighten his tie, but it had been such a long time since he'd worn his Dress Blues that it just didn't look right. "Yeah… well like I said before… money makes the world go round."

Seeing him having such difficulty with his tie, Sam moved in slowly and gestured. "Hey… come here."

Thoroughly frustrated at the situation, John turned and allowed her to work on the neck tie. The fact that she acknowledged that he didn't want to talk about his family by changing the subject was heartening. "Yeah… never did like these things."

Sam carefully undid the mess of his tie work, and restarted from the beginning. She recalled doing it many times for her father when she was younger. Seeing that John had trusted her with that little bit of information about his brother made her feel a little closer to him. "Me neither."

They both smiled at each other, and John tried to calm down from the hectic events of the past 2 days. It didn't take long for Sam to finish the tie and give him a little pat on the shoulder. John smiled slightly and chuckled as he saw the straight tie in the mirror. "Thanks…"

"Yeah… no problem… learned when I was a kid."

John ran a finger along the tie, then looked back to her. He wanted to say something… but found himself just not up to the task of asking about her personal life… "Time to go."

"Yeah…"

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry sir, Only Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is allowed inside for this briefing."

Sam turned a surprised face to the IOA security agent at the door to the building, one of the many stone pillared buildings in the DC area. "Excuse me? Colonel Sheppard is my executive officer and…"

The guard shook his head and interrupted. "I understand that Colonel Carter… It's not up to me. One at a time were my orders and I'm going to follow them. Sheppard first and then you."

Sam turned to John and her face told him that it was something they couldn't fight. She motioned for them to move to the side quickly and Sam whispered. "John… Don't fight something you can't win."

John looked back and bit his bottom lip. "That bad huh?"

With a quick nod, Sam pushed him off slightly. "Yeah. Be careful."

Taking a quick breath, John smacked his lips and moved forward. He brushed past the guard and entered the main hall. Sam watched with muted fear. What could they want with him?

"Leave it to the IOA to split the dynamic duo apart."

Sam winced slightly at the comical way the man walking up the steps said it, but smiled nonetheless. "Sir… it's good to see you… Is uhh… is what we talked about…?"

Jack held his hand up and his face said _'shut up'. _"Uhh yeah listen…" he glanced over to where the IOA security was defending the entrance to the hall where Sheppard had just entered, the giant stone pillars nearby gave the building a very official look. "… You had brunch yet? There's this great little cart down the street and…"

A smile creased her lips as she realized that Jack was using it as an excuse to talk to her… but she didn't mind. "Uhh sure. I had to skip breakfast."

With a smile as well, Jack waved Sam forward to the food cart along the street. "You? Skip breakfast? Madness! Sheer insanity!"

---------------------------

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. You stand before the IOA Security Council to brief us on your version of the events of the failed attack on Asuras approximately one month ago.

John looked up and saw the 6 people at the desk, 5 from the different countries involved with the IOA, Richard Woolsey among them. He wasn't the one speaking though, Mr. Coolidge had that distinct honor. "Pardon sir? _My _version_?_"

Coolidge shifted his jaw for a few moments before replying. "Yes Colonel. You have had a unique experience with the race we know as the Travelers. That's a whole separate issue but what I'd like from you is an explanation as to the destruction of Apollo from your perspective."

John started to think about what Sam had told him. Certainly this was a fight he couldn't possibly win… but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

------------------------------

"So what happened with Ms. Dixon?"

Jack remained stoic, it had been… _interesting…_ to say the least. "Well… I hate to say this since I know about you and knowledge… but in this case it's really better than you don't know."

Sam smirked, felt a little annoyed that she didn't get the closure she wanted, and took a bite out of the cake Jack had bought her. "That bad huh?"

A stifled groan came from Jack's throat, and he took a sip of his soda. "Oh yeah…" He considered how he was going to explain to the IOA that he'd chased down the doctor who'd made a replicator on the planet, only to find out that the young woman who'd warned them about it turned out to be one of the nanite beings herself. "Like I said… the less you know about this the better. I've only got another 30 minutes before I gotta head back across the street and… do stuff."

A low chuckle left Sam's lips, and as people walked by she looked up at General O'Neill. "I really do appreciate your help sir."

Jack sighed as he sat down across from her in the outdoor patio. He had wanted to spend more time with her ever since leaving the SGC… but one thing or another always kept them apart. "Well… other then the… _incident_… it is nice to see you again."

Sam smiled… and Jack's heart melted just a little… just like it always did when he saw that smile. "It's good to see you too sir."

A few moments passed in quiet contemplation, each had so much they wanted to say, but after such a long time it didn't need to be said. At least that's what they kept telling each other. "So… how long are you in DC for?"

"Just till tomorrow… the uhh… _My_ base needs both of us back and well… there's a lot we need to work out there."

"Yeah I uhh… I guess you do." Jack started to chuckle. "You know it's impossible to talk anywhere in this damn area? Hell my office has bugs I know are there, but if I get rid of them they just find better hiding places."

Sam's smile turned into a frustrated one. "I know what you mean… it's like they're always watching."

That fact was the reason Jack didn't take Sam by the arm as they walked, the reason he didn't lean forward to talk more personally. "They are… and well… with everything that's happening near your… _base_, you might want to avoid talking to anyone you don't… trust."

"I trust you sir… it's good to know I still have friends here… Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Jack nodded and smiled softly. "Seems all I'm doing nowadays is helping you… not that I'm complaining."

"_*Sigh*…_ I know… I'm sorry I'm being such a leech." She winced slightly seeing the insinuative smile on Jack's face… then resisted grimacing knowing what he was thinking. "…but… well since there's… _issues_… with my base right now… I was hoping to get Daniel there again as soon as possible. We've got a lot of things he'd really… _enjoy_ there and well… just in case."

It was agony to be sitting here across from her as she spoke like this, and Jack wanted to make sure his position was clear. "Carter… let me make this clear… I'm gonna do absolutely everything I can to help you… I'll see if I can work that out but there's something else…if the IOA asks… our _friendship_ has nothing to do with any help I get to you."

"I know the score sir…" Sam sighed suddenly, she turned away and cursed under her mouth. "…They're watching right now aren't they? Everything is being recorded?"

Jack sighed as well and nodded. "Oh yeah…" he winced once more with a little anger, and he pulled out a little device from his pocket. "… You've got 3 minutes Carter. Once I press this button we're in the clear."

With a curious glance, Sam looked at the device in Jack's hands. "What's… wait… that's a… Oh my."

A subtle nod, and Jack clicked the button. "10 feet of magnet produced jamming."

Ironically, the standard response for why technology worked was correct this time, and Sam realized that even with people walked past barely 6 feet away, they had the closest thing to privacy they could get without being off-world. "Sir? Are you sure you…"

"If I didn't have responsibilities here, I'd go with you and kick some nanite ass."

Sam wasn't surprised, but hearing him actually say it was tremendous. "…Wow… umm…"

"Talk Carter…" Jack kept his voice low and serious. "..this is the only chance we'll get."

A moment of looking back at him, and Sam sighed. "… I've been thinking of stepping down. I want to stay in Atlantis and fight till the end but…"

Jack took a moment of his own to stare back. The implications of her stepping down were numerous… not the least of which… "…And what? Come back here? Sit behind a desk and research any old thing Mitchell brings back?"

"I've done it before." It was true, Sam had been ready to give up the SGC and work at Area 51. It could have led to somewhere very different… somewhere that USAF regulations didn't apply.

For his matter, Jack understood why she'd left Area 51... and it wasn't just the Ori. "That was before… would you seriously be okay leaving?"

"…No… but what else am I supposed to do?" Sam hated where this conversation was heading. It only proved to her that the universe was conspiring to keep her from what she really wanted.

"You've got a choice Carter… You know i'll support you any way I can but you've got to choose. And I can tell you from personal experience… you don't want to have regrets. Those things suck" It was the same decision she'd made before… when he left the SGC and she went to Area 51 and then back again… when the Ori were defeated and she wanted to help with Midway… and again when she took over Atlantis.

Sam understood that… and also why she had left the comfort of home each time, She couldn't just sit back and relax while there was still so much to do.. "It's not that easy sir."

"Life never is…"

Sam decided that innuendos and assumptions weren't enough, and she was tired of them "…What about us?"

"What _about_ us?" Jack kept it calm, but the slight touch of bitterness didn't help. They both knew what the problem was. Neither of them would ever want to give this up... and as long as they both remained in the Air Force... nothing could ever happen between them. Perhaps in a way they were already breaking the rules, but what they thought they wanted was so much more than this simple bend of friendship.

Sam noticed instantly and could feel the emotion swell in her. "… That's just it… is there anything…?"

"… Look…" Jack let out a heavy sigh… he'd already figured out what was going to happen and it was all because he knew this woman in front of him so well... and this was the only way he could possibly live with himself given what he was expecting to happen in the next few months. "… I don't want you to make a decision based on what I may… or may _not_ have said or… done… I just want you to do what it takes for you to be happy... and i'm not going to ask you to do anything you might end up regretting."

To that, Sam sighed resentfully. She'd heard that so many times that it was losing meaning to her. "… it's not like flicking a switch! I can't just _suddenly_ be happy... maybe i want to be but i just don't know how."

"I know Carter… I…I know." There wasn't anything else he could say… even though the listening devices were jammed. It just didn't work like that. A moment years ago, locked in a room with Tok'ra and Teal'c... the furthest he'd ever been able to push himself and it was because their lives were at stake.

"… We've been down this road before." Sam kept her calm, this had happened too often… much too often for her to let it break her control. She was _not_ going to cry... or even show any sign that it wasn't chipping at her heart.

"Yeah… I know… and yeah… I know."

That was as far as either of them could push it. 12 years and neither of them could bring themselves to actually say it. The adherence to the rules, and the sick and dirty habit of clamming up the instant their feelings were on the table... USAF training at it's finest. "So… we know?"

"Yeah… we know."

----------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

John walked out of the IOA debriefing feeling like a 38 year old stick of TNT. Highly unstable, and just a wrong move away from snapping and going postal.

They'd grilled him relentlessly, and came within a hairbreadth of blaming the disaster at Asuras on him. They'd picked apart his story until it was bare skin and bones and through sheer tenacity, had been able to convince them that the Travelers were good allies and even potential evacuees, but for the most part, the IOA was interested in their technology.

It frustrated him horribly, and the only thing that kept him from taking that last step over the cliff and strangling Coolidge was the way he'd let loose with his words and told them they were wrong, and people were going to die because of their ignorance. There was more but he decided to try and keep such harsh words inside the soundproofed room.

Now as John stepped out into the midday light, he could see Sam and General O'Neill sitting nearby. They were a little closer than he'd seen them before, and Sam didn't look all that happy.

John had heard many things about the pair, stuff of Stargate Legends… and he knew that topic was the kind that shouldn't be touched with a 10 foot pole.

He'd just decided to turn back and look for a vending machine when Sam saw him and waved him over. "John! Over here!"

Reluctantly, John walked over and tried to keep professional. "General… Colonel."

Jack made no mention of putting him at ease, and instead looked to Sam. "I guess it's time for you to go… Be careful in there."

Sam nodded and looked to John. "How'd it go in there?"

Blowing a sigh of half relief and dejection, John replied. "Well… evidently it's all my fault… but getting Larrin and her uhh.. _pals_ to join us gave me enough to stave off a discharge... they didn't want to send me back but since i've got the gene..."

A sympathetic grimace, a pat of his shoulder and Sam sighed as she moved over to the IOA building. "Well… Wish me luck. "

Both Jack and John watched as Sam moved with strength towards the IOA building. John was just about to walk away when Jack spoke strongly. "Hold it Mister. I'm not through with _you_."

John turned back and stood at attention. It was never a good thing when a General wanted to talk. "Sir?"

"I've got a little favor to ask you…"

------------------------------

Mr. Coolidge finished listening to Sam's appeal and looked to his colleagues. "Colonel Carter, the IOA has decided that we will further consider your appeal for evacuation of the Pegasus Galaxy. We will need to meet with Jaffa Leadership in a month and a half, but at the moment the events that led to Colonel Sheppard's return have caused the IOA to begin to consider our options."

"Thank you gentlemen." Sam didn't really appreciate them, but appearances needed to show that she did.

Coolidge for his matter didn't really appreciate her appreciation. "This is not to say that we're not considering _all_ our options. One of our biggest concerns is the Midway Gate Bridge. At the moment, it is a very real threat to Earth and for that matter, Milky Way security. Our analysts have brought forth a plan for a last resort should Atlantis fall."

"Plan?" Furrowing her brow, Sam wondered what it could be.

"Yes Colonel. Both the Midway Station and key gates along the gate bridge will be rigged with Mark 9 Naquadah enhanced…"

Sam's incredulity was wholehearted. "Pardon?!"

"Calm down Colonel. This is a precautionary measure and will only be used as a last resort."

"Last resort!? You're talking about separating Atlantis from…"

Coolidge stood and faced off with Carter. "The IOA will _not _be responsible for another invasion of this Galaxy! Earth has _two_ active ships… that's it. _Two _Active ships with Asgard technology! Another 2 are being built but if a mass invasion arrives, even with the entire Jaffa _Fleet_ we would not be able to defend ourselves! If the Wraith invade we won't stand a chance against any number of their Hives! Not to mention if the _Asurans_ discover where Earth is!"

Sam didn't have an answer for that. Having fought off three separate invasions herself… she knew that the Milky Way was in no shape to defend itself from an inter-galactic threat like the Wraith or godforbid, the Asurans.

"We're going to summon the highest leaders of the Free Jaffa Nation, the Nox if they'll listen, as well as our own highest leaders with Stargate clearance."

"… Thank you. I'm sure the Nox will…"

Coolidge again interrupted. "The _Nox_ have ignored all attempts at communication so far. We're hoping that the humanitarian nature of your mission will open more trade and communication with the species." He allowed for a moment to think, then moved one. "Now to our final matter, the mission statement." Sam remained silent and knew it wasn't going to be good. "As the Pegasus Galaxy is under threat from two major factions that easily overpower our own, we are changing Atlantis's mission statement from one of galactic exploration, to city exploration."

Sam narrowed her eyes, it was the gentlest way Coolidge could have possibly said what she now paraphrased. "You mean abandon the rest of the galaxy?"

Coolidge scowled, but he didn't deny it. "The Atlantis Expedition is just that, an expedition to Atlantis. While there quite probably remains many technologies and cultures out there we could meet… if the reports of Asuran destruction I've received are accurate, there won't be for long."

"What about the people? There are billions of people who…"

"A regrettable loss, but compared to the quadrillions in the Milky Way…"

A numbers game… Pegasus was going to die simply because the Milky Way had more people. It was a cold hard logic that made sense… and Sam hated that.

The rest of the briefing went past without her even paying much attention. They admonished her for the battle of Asuras, the loss of a great resource like Doctor McKay, and the need to have Ronon cleared by the IOA since his 'miraculous' return… it wasn't until they said that seeing as Atlantis was at risk, they were considering sending an expanded research team to investigate the city at a faster pace that Sam finally paid attention.

"…team will consist of cultural specialists, technicians specialized in Ancient technology… "

Sam interrupted, now seeing her chance. "If I may interrupt… Might I recommend that Dr Daniel Jackson be sent as well? He's the current lead expert on Ancient Language and has great experience with advanced technologies."

Coolidge hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward. "Dr. Jackson is currently splitting his time between studying Ancient Ruins here in the Milky Way… as well as helping to translate the Asgard Core… to send him to Atlantis darling…"

Now Sam wasn't going to take it anymore. Coolidge had been bordering on the line all the briefing and now Sam was going to make her point clear. "_Darling?_ _DARLING? _I am a Colonel in the United States Air Force with almost 20 years of loyal service, as well as a double doctorate in Astrophysics and Engineering! Your community college degree in accounting gives you _no_ right to refer to me like that!"

The other IOA members were equally surprised, but their looks of disapproval to Coolidge told Sam she'd chosen the proper moment to strike. His sudden bashfulness showed his realization that he'd lost. "Uhh yes… well… you'll have to forgive my lapse in…"

After seeing Sheppard so frustrated after being grilled, and herself feeling those hot pokers of bureaucratic ignorance, Sam was only too pleased to finally tear into Mr Coolidge's ego. Her voice was raised to a controlled fury, a voice she rarely ever used. "Furthermore! If you _ever_ refer to myself as _anything_ other than Colonel or Doctor Carter, I will have you brought up on sexual harassment charges through the Judge Advocate General!"

It was an unspoken threat that it would ruin Coolidge's career in politics. Sam still knew many people who would support her and the threat was real. She'd have to tell Jack and John about this to relieve some stress.

On his part, Coolidge seemed to understand fully that he had no escape. "Yes Colonel… As I said, you'll have to forgive my lapse in judgment."

Seeing an opportunity, Sam jumped him again. "And my appeal for Dr Jackson to be reassigned to Atlantis?"

Still fearful, Coolidge nodded. "We will… take it into consideration…" a glare from Sam had him almost stammering. "Which means that…! We'll be certain to discuss it with him! Thank you Colonel Carter… I believe that concludes our hearing…"

It wasn't a victory by far, but a little vengeance was better than nothing.

--------------------------------

"Lindsay?"

The nervous woman turned and smiled. "Kevin… hey."

Major Marks had expected to find her wrist deep inside the Daedalus finishing up the last of the repairs, instead he found her on Atlantis of all places helping to integrate the Traveler Naquadah power generators. "I uhh… I heard you were up and about."

Lindsay nodded and sighed, the scar that now ran along her hand where she'd cut herself holding onto the torn bulkhead during the decompression was healing nicely, and hopefully it would vanish completely. "Yeah… didn't really feel like hanging out in the infirmary any more."

Kevin walked over and sat down next to her. "If you're sure…"

Contrary to what the woman had done before when faced with stress, instead of hiccupping, she simply tried to remain quiet. "Yeah. I am."

It was obvious she was repressing the fact that she had nearly died on Daedalus. But Kevin knew not to push the matter and instead changed the subject. "So… whatchu working on?"

"I'm uh… I'm helping the Atlantis techs connect these Traveler Power Generators to the grid. They're a lot more efficient than ours and we might even be able to power up systems we couldn't before. Almost like having an extra ZPM."

Marks raised his eyebrows, he knew that even the best generators Earth could build were nowhere near a ZPM. "Cool."

------------------------------

Sam sat in her hotel room thinking, the events of the day were certainly on repeat in her head.

New orders… almost inhuman orders… The refugees and Travelers they had already would stay…. But no more. Earth and the Jaffa were sending relief supplies daily now, and thankfully with the help of her own teams, they'd been able to begin stockpiling for a prolonged stay.

The Travelers had their own food and supplies that they brought, and Larrin had said something about sending out her scout ships to retrieve more. It was certainly a new thing to her to have to worry about food quotas and the survival of a whole city.

Surprisingly though… what stuck the most in her mind was the conversation she'd had with Jack… not even 2 hours ago on the phone… just before 1 o'clock to try and catch him as he got back from lunch.

------------------------------

"…_Hellooo? O'Neill here."_

"_Umm… Hi sir… It's umm... it's Carter."_

"_Yes… I realize that."_

"_Ha, yeah…"_

"…"

"…_So sir… I uhh… I was wondering if you wanted to uhh… maybe we should meet up to brief on what the new mission statement means."_

"… _I uhh… well… you know I'd like that… really I would and well… but unfortunately…"_

"_Busy sir?"_

"…_is this a secure line?"_

"_Uhh... yes sir It's the SGC, I'm in General Landry's office."_

"_SGC? What are you doing there?"_

"_Oh… I uhh… I thought I told you. I wanted to see if Daniel could come back with us to Atlantis. Heading back to DC courtesy of Odyssey… used my last favor with the ops officer to get here and to go back."_

"_Ah… yes now I remember… that Coolidge kid came to me looking like he just got spanked. I don't know what you did to him but he agreed to consider it. From a little upstart like him I'd say you did a good job."_

"_Ha! Thank you sir… he deserved it..."_

_"I'll say he did. i can't wait to tell Teal'c."_

_"...and…?"_

"_About…yeah… uhh...look, I know I was a little rude earlier about… Ms. Dixon… but the situation got completely FUBAR and…"_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"… _Dr Poole's dead. So is the replicator and…"_

"_Oh my god… is Ms Dixon okay?"_

"_In a manner of speaking… Carter… she died a year ago… that thing that came to you was a replicator."_

"_What?!"_

"_Calm down… it's complicated and there's no need to get into it… we… disposed of it. But now we've got to cover it up and there's international BS… I'm up to my ears in red tape.…"_

"_Oh god… I'm so sorry sir…"_

"_Don't worry Carter… it's okay… Atlantis is more important… I can deal with the red tape… you just worry about your command."_

"_Yes sir..._ _So… no chance…?"_

"_Doubtful… Only hope you have of the IOA not finding out you were involved in this is to stay away… Keep a low profile as long as you're here on Earth… then go kick some ass in Pegasus. That's an order Colonel."_

"…_Yes Sir…"_

"_Hey…"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_...You know I'd jump at the chance…?"_

"_Of course." _

"…_Take care of yourself Carter."_

"_Yes… Sir."_

_-----------------------------------_

So now back in DC, perhaps only a few minutes from her old friend, Sam knew that she couldn't see him. Yet again life had thrown her a curveball and the spin put it just out of her reach.

What did Sam really want from Jack? They'd been friends for 12 years… teammates for most of those. He'd _always_ been her commanding officer… and despite everything…

The Air Force was strict with that specific regulation. They didn't care too much that her hair was a little longer than it was supposed to be… a stark contrast to the typical short style she'd worn for years.

But when it came to…Well… She just didn't know what to do. Sam had learned a hard lesson over the last few years and it was still settling in. It had been such a long time… Time and time again she'd thought it was the time and it just never came…

The phone rang and she quickly picked it up… hoping against hope. "Hello… Carter speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"_*click*"_

Must have been a wrong number… no one except someone who would _want_ to call knew she was here. It would have been nice to go home, but even with her rank and privileges, Odyssey wasn't a taxi service.

Sam scoffed to herself, honesty was what she needed. Jack was supposed to be retiring soon… but it wasn't going to happen. It was folly to think that Jack would retire while he could still do good... and Jack O'Neill could do _a lot_ of good. He loved this planet too much… he knew what stakes there were and his support was needed. _She'd_ never retire either… how could she? She'd spent the last 12 years doing things that no _normal_ person could ever do… and one event stuck clearly out for her.

Fifth… so innocent in his thinking… he'd tried to fake what he thought Sam wanted… The white picket fence... the dog... the porch... all things she thought she might have wanted, but it was obvious to her.

Sam knew she'd never be satisfied… never be _happy_ with a _normal_ life like that... and the worst part was she knew it didn't matter who it was that it might have been with.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door to her Hotel Room, and taking a quick glance at the mirror, as well as picking up her gun from her purse, she moved to the door. "Yes?"

"…_Sam."_

A familiar voice… one she hadn't expected. "...John?"

She opened the door as she holstered the gun, and saw the Lieutenant Colonel was standing there with a somewhat confused expression on his face. "Hey Sam…"

Sam furrowed her brow and looked back with the same degree of confusion. "Hey."

-----------------------------------

John sat on the floor of his hotel room. He was seriously considering raiding the liquor store a few blocks away and just wiping it all away.

Dave was an ignorant jerk… Nancy still resented him… and now the IOA was looking for someone to blame. All that added to the fact that he wasn't even able to have a peaceful time at his father's wake.

John felt the cold sting of isolation. As much as it pained him to realize, Earth had little left for him. Atlantis was the only true home he had left… and so many of those he called family were wounded…damaged.

Ronon had become cold steel. Unyielding, relentless, more single minded then ever. All that was left to him was his family on Atlantis and not even a home planet. Atlantis _was_ his home… and John was the closest thing he had to a Brother.

Brother… Ronon was a better brother than Dave could ever hope to be… Ronon had risked his life time and again for John… and vice versa just as many times. Blood may be thicker than water, but John would gladly call Ronon his brother and Dave the alien.

Teyla… someone he trusted implicitly. The woman had strength that he just couldn't understand. She'd lost her people… she'd lost her family… and now she may well have lost the father to her child. John always felt closer to Teyla, right away developing a bond that didn't need explaining. She would need him now… need his support to be part of her growing family. Maybe even something more…

Were he still around… Rodney would certainly be another brother to John. He never got the chance to really tell him how much he admired Rodney. Despite a outwardly bashful and sometimes even cowardly appearance, John knew Rodney could be a hero at heart.

He missed Rodney… it hurt so much to finally admit that. John would gladly call him his best friend now... take his hand and say what he really meant to him… Rodney was someone who despite all his issues and the hardships of living in Atlantis would still be there for him in the end.

There was nothing left for him on Earth… and as John thought about it as he sat on his hotel room floor flicking through the channels on the tv, John remembered the conversation he'd had with General O'Neill earlier that day.

-------------------------------

"_I've got a little favor to ask you…"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Before I ask, lemme get some facts… What's your favorite animal?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Come on, I ain't got all day."_

"_Uhh… the wolf sir."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well... it's a noble creature sir. It gets a lot of flak for the whole sheep business, but a wolf is one of the most loyal animals there is."_

"_Loyal to who?"_

"_Its pack sir."_

"… _Sorta like family then… Do you know what the IOA's favorite animal is?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_The Scapegoat… and right now… I'm looking at one."_

"…_I got that feeling."_

"_Good, so now to the last thing I need to know… do you have all your affairs in order?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_I'm not nearly the moron people seem to think I am… you're not coming back from Pegasus."_

"_Sir I…"_

"_Don't bullshit me Sheppard."_

"…_I.. I haven't decided."_

"_You will. I've kept an eye on you since you pulled my ass outta the fire last year."_

"_You mean when the Asurans took Atlantis?"_

"_That's the one…"_

"…"

"_Don't be surprised, I saw someone who told the IOA and those nanite bastards to kiss his ass and made it stick. Only makes sense to me that you're attached to that place."_

"… _You could say that General."_

"_Alright… well… here's the favor…"_

"_Yes sir…"_

"_You back Carter up no matter what."_

"_Sir?"_

"_You heard me, no matter what, you watch her back."_

"_Uhh… have I given an impression that I might not?"_

"_No… but you are ready to go AWOL."_

"_Hmm… Point taken."_

_-----------------------------_

It was by far the last thing John ever expected to hear from a General… It was even bordering on unprofessional. But the General had guessed right. John didn't think he was coming back.

The phone rang, and John picked it up knowing only a few people knew he was here… no one he really cared about. "John Sheppard."

"_Mr. Sheppard. This is Edward Bennett Esquire. We spoke earlier today?"_

John winced, he'd only spoken with the lawyer because of what General O'Neill had told him, to get his affairs in order. Uhh yeah…yes.. yes what is it?"

"_I've gone over the information your father had left in his will. It's all very complicated but in the end, it comes out as a 10/30/60 split of non-public assets between yourself getting 30, your brother David Sheppard getting 60, and your ex-wife Nancy with her getting the 10."_

"Oh…" It didn't surprise John. His father still blamed him for the divorce… In a way John felt good that Nancy came out with _something_ other than heartache. And David had everything he would ever need ever since taking over the company, so John knew this was only disposable income to his brother. Thirty Percent of his father's assets were no joke, a multinational organization that dealt in energy? Even half a Percent was more than most business people made in a year. "That's… that's good. So uhh… did you finish work on my own?"

"_Yes Mr Sheppard. Although I'll admit it's the first time I've had to work out 2 wills at the same time in such a short period."_

"And it's all set up?"

"_Yes sir… 10 percent of your liquidated assets and inheritance are to go to your ex-wife as you requested along with your letter, another 60 percent will go to the relief fund you specified as an immediate donation… although I'm unable to find any documentation on this fund, it has already been approved. The remaining 30 percent has been deposited into your bank account, and as per your request, any remaining funds upon... uhh… well that is to say, god forbid something should happen, all remaining assets and funds to your name will be donated to the charities you specified…"_

John noticed a lingering moment on the lawyer's tongue, and decided to find out exactly what it was. "Is there something wrong?"

"_No sir… it's just that… well it's a lot of money sir… I'm handling your brother's as well and he's investing them back into the company... in fact he's actually bought most of the shares you've liquidated..."_

The confusion was understandable, but John didn't feel like explaining it. "Well _he_ can do whatever _he_ wants to with _his_ money. This is what _I _want to do with _my_ money."

"_Yes yes! Of course… I would never presume to tell you what to do with your own money sir. Everything checks out with your specifications."_

Everything was done and over with then, and this would more than likely be the last time he ever worked on getting his affairs in order. "Thank you… your services have been most helpful."

"_Anytime Mr Sheppard. Your father was a great customer of ours and we're always happy to help the Sheppard family."_

John _almost_ told him to shove it. Sheppard was nothing more than his name… not a legacy. Instead he looked at the armband on his hand and sighed, "Have a good night."

The phone hung up, and John realized that that was it. His life on Earth was all in order… unlike he'd left it when he first left on the expedition.

Now it was all said and done. He'd set everything in order and there was nothing left for him here. Pegasus was waiting and…

That was just it. One last night on Earth… what should he do? Should he go raid that liquor store and just get drunk as a college student? Should he go out and enjoy himself one last time? Certainly DC didn't have too much to offer but there had to be something.

He picked up the newspaper left that morning, only now getting opened. John instantly tossed everything but the local entertainment section out, if he was in luck there might be a Cash concert or cover somewhere nearby.

Nothing interesting so far… until… Hmm… a carnival…

It would be easy to go and find someone to hang out with… just show up… look for a group of women and isolate one of them… ha what would Sam say to see some random woman leave his hotel room in the morning? God it was so simple John almost felt it was beneath him. No… he didn't want a one time friend…a single use friend... John wanted someone he could share this experience with.

If Ronon had come it would have been great, the Satedan would finally learn what a Ferris wheel was like… and certainly the Earth women would fawn all over him. Then again, there were shooting games at the Carnival… Ronon would be coming back with a dozen giant plush toys.

So John thought about it… did he even still have a black book? A list of numbers?

No… and there was only one person in the whole of DC right now who might be able to bear his company… but was she even there… and would she even want to?

It was a little cowardly, but John was unwilling to disturb his commanding officer if she was busy with something. He picked up the phone, took a few seconds to buck up the courage, then called through the Hotel's outside line. It might seem odd to the switchboard operator for a hotel room to be calling the one right across from it… but it didn't stop the call from going through.

"_Hello? Carter speaking."_

Sam was there, and John closed his eyes and listened… she didn't even have the radio on.

"_Hello?"_

Another second, and John hung up the phone. He felt disturbed with even himself for having done that, but in the state he was in John just didn't care anymore.

He took a few minutes to himself, waiting to see if she'd trace the call. When nothing came through, John cleaned himself up a bit, put on something akin to casual clothes and walked out into the hallway.

What was he doing? Jesus was he really going to ask his commanding officer if she wanted to _go out_? Truly the past few weeks must have fried something in his brain. But she _was_ the only person within contact that he might enjoy himself with… and didn't end up being a one night temporary friendship.

John took a final moment, pushed all doubt away and plowed… _'just another woman… just another woman…"_

_*Knock Knock*_

It took a moment for a reply, and John realized that Sam wasn't just another woman… Sam was the woman who trusted him enough to let him do what he needed to do… Cadman wouldn't be alive if she'd done what any normal commander should have done… God they'd all be dead if she hadn't made the decisions that she had. And the biggest reason John was starting to really trust her... she stayed and had continued to fight for them even after the disaster...

Asuras wasn't either of their faults… and now he had to move forward. _"Yes?"_

"…Sam."

"_John?"_

The door opened, and Sam in some lighter clothes… the kind you lounge around in, stepped out. "Hey Sam…"

Sam made a slightly confused face, but her smile was still there. "Hey…"

John fought the urge to gulp and just say he was checking up on her… might as well just plow. "You like Ferris Wheels?"

Sam's surprised, yet somewhat amused face told him that yes… she did indeed like Ferris Wheels.

--------------------------

A/N: You'll see what happens in the next episode... in fact the next few episodes push the story hard and fast :D

REMEMBER PEOPLE, EACH EPISODE IS A SEPERATE STORY. SUBSCRIBE TO THE C2 INSTEAD OF STORY ALERT.


End file.
